Alternative Soul-Mates Harry X Felicia
by xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: A Different version for my other Harry X Felicia Soul Mates- This one the first words your soul mate say to you are written on your back instead of a name.[Please remember to leave a review to let me know what you think!]


**'Kiss me.' **

** The two lone words that swept down my spine, in a gentle curvy handwriting. The two first words my soul mate would ever say to me. I couldn't help but wonder at who this girl would be, that those would be the first words she spoke to me.**

** This is constantly on my mind, how can someone actually want me? Me, who doesn't really want to be tied down in any way. Me, who goes out and parties all the time instead of studying. But, what if she doesn't want me? Sometimes soul-mates don't want who they are 'destined' to be with. Who the universe decided was perfect for them, their supposed other half.**

** I sighed, raising the glass from the small table next to me up to my lips and taking a sip. Alcohol could numb my pain, my musings for a while some days. Others, it made it worse. **

** Setting the glass back down I observed the crowd here in Oscorp. They were all dressed up, hoping to talk to my father, Mr. Osborn. They all wanted something from us.**

** That's when I spotted her out of the corner of my eye, a beautiful girl with raven hair and pale skin. Her long dress 'swooshing' as she moved, her eyes seemed to be watching someone and it looked to me like she was avoiding them.**

** It was decently amusing, watching her avoid this person all night. It was a larger man, big and muscled. He didn't look very friendly.**

** She was walking, very close to me now when he spotted her and she looked around frantically as the man tried to worm his way through the thick crowd to her.**

_As my eyes frantically searched for an escape I saw a handsome man to my left, all by himself, he looked rather amused at something._

_ Without thinking I moved closer and blurted the first thing I thought of in a half whisper, that would get this older friend of my father's to maybe leave me alone._

_ "Kiss me."_

**Without thinking I replied, "Gladly." before leaning down and kissing her softly. All of the sudden it clicked, the words she just said. They were my words. The words I'd been beginning to wonder if I'd ever hear.**

_I didn't have time to think of the significance of his words before his lips had met mine in a soft kiss. _

_ As he pulled back I slowly opened my eyes and looked up into his face. He was watching me, a small smirk tugging at his lips and his eyes were dancing joyfully, and playfully. _

_ "You, you're-" I begin, suddenly self-concious. I had always wondered at who would be fated to be stuck with a thief. Someone who rejoiced in a perfectly planned out heist._

**"You're my soul mate." I finish her thought, and she tentatively smiles at me, suddenly seeming nervous. I glance over her shoulder to see the old guy who'd been following her glowering at me.**

** I chuckle, "You're friend over there doesn't look too happy with me."**

** She discretely glances and giggles softly, it's like little bells and is music to my ears.**

** "He's a friend of my father's, and for some reason has been trying to get me to go out with him for a long time." She makes a face, obviously repulsed at the idea and I'm pretty sure a look of extreme distaste is on mine.**

_A voice came over the speakers, asking people to pair up for the first official dance of the night._

_ In a swift movement he bows to me, "Would you care to dance Miss..? He trails off, questioning what my name is._

_ "I giggle and drop into a perfect curtsey, "Miss Felicia." I provide my first name in hopes that he'll like me enough to not run the other way when he finds out my last. "I would love to Sir..?_

_ "Harry." He replies smoothly, and offers me his arm which I take without hesitation._

**I lead Felicia to the floor and we take up position for a waltz, my hand on her waist and the other a loose grip on her hand.**

** The orchestra begins to play and I lead her through the dance, we moved about the floor with ease as if we'd danced many times before. We moved naturally and were seemingly in tune with each other's movements.**

** I quickly forget that others are in the room and our dance gradually becomes more extravagant.**

** When the song hits the last note I dip her slightly and I kiss her again. Suddenly the sound of clapping erupts from all around us and we pull apart to find everybody had stopped dancing to watch us. **

_I felt my face heat up that everyone had been watching us, and had clearly seen us kiss at the end. Harry seems embarrassed for only a second, but then he is at ease once more leads me off the floor to a beautifully decorated table for two._

_ He pulls out my chair for me to sit, and makes sure I'm seated before taking his own chair across the small table. I've never been treated so nicely, like I'm actually special. _


End file.
